Ground Control to Major Tom
by The Mysterious Shrub
Summary: Harry Potter is just your average desk worker who dreams of space. Tom Riddle is a successful astronaut with an unfortunate tendency to treat Harry like his personal slave. It's too bad Harry's not good at following orders. Preslash, maybe. RIP David Bowie.


Warning: profanity in some places

* * *

Harry Potter was just a lowly NASA employee. Ever since he was young, he'd dreamed of being an astronaut- a hero, pushing the limits of mankind. He wanted to see the vast expanses of space, and know that someday humans would expand beyond Earth, beyond the solar system, and Harry would be one of the first pioneers. Most of all, he wanted to be like his father- the late James Potter, who'd died in a failed rocket launch in 1981. His dreams hadn't worked out quite as planned, though. He wasn't a bad student in school, but he wasn't good enough- his strong point was English, not science, and the rejection letters from every prestigious mathematics and Engineering department he applied to had come as a crushing blow.

Harry had been depressed for months, wondering what he could have done differently, where he went wrong. He could never live up to the legend of his parents now- James Potter, the famous astronaut with a tragic death, or Lily Evans, pioneer of women in astrophysics. He went to college anyways, studied business- boring as it was, he had to pay his bills-, and graduated with a mediocre resume, a 3.5 GPA, and no thirst for life. His high school girlfriend Ginny had dumped him after his Freshman year- "We're going to different colleges, and you're just not the same as you used to be. You used to be so fun and now it's like you don't even want to live anymore." He'd become more distant with her brother Ron after that, and by the time he finished college he had almost no friends.

Luckily for Harry, Albus Dumbledore, a well-respected and slightly (okay, more than slightly) eccentric professor of astrophysics at Princeton had stepped in to help him. He was an old friend and mentor of his parents, and as a child Harry had seen him several times, though they'd never been very close. Dr. Dumbledore encouraged Harry to still pursue a career with NASA- even if he couldn't be an astronaut, he could still play some part in pushing humanity beyond the bounds of normal human existence.

So, Harry worked in an office. He sat at a desk and filled out all the forms no one else wanted to, because at the base of multi-million dollar projects and glorious astronauts was _far too much paperwork._ Sure, he was a bit disappointed with where his life had gone, but he had always loved space and at least he was doing something related to it.

Harry was at his desk when an incredibly attractive brunette barged into his cubicle.

"You there! Where's your boss, I need to speak to him. Now." The newcomer called out haughtily, hardly looking at Harry. Harry blinked, startled.

"That's rather rude of you, isn't it? Who are you, anyways?" Harry responded, gritting his teeth. Seriously, what the hell? They just barged into his office and _demanded_ to see Dr. Slughorn?

The man appeared to focus, transferring his gaze fully to Harry. Harry was startled by the intensity of the gaze, but more startled by the man's face- was that-"I'm surprised you wouldn't recognize me. Don't you work for NASA? Oh well, you don't seem terribly bright anyways. Tom Riddle, now _where is your boss?!_ "

Harry paused for a second, brain refusing to work. Tom Riddle was in his office. Tom Riddle, famous astronaut, media darling, so-called nice guy, was _in his office yelling at him_. Harry resisted the urge to slam his head into his desk.

Tom Riddle began to grow even more impatient, if that was possible, tapping his foot against the ground loudly. "Really, how incompetent are you?! I know your job isn't that hard, but seriously, is there anything going on in there?" He gestured vaguely towards Harry's head.

Harry finally snapped out of it. "Right, this way." He led Riddle out into the hall and up two flights of stairs- he'd been on the wrong floor entirely- , and waved his hand at the door to Dr. Slughorn's office.

Tom Riddle strolled in without a thank you or even a second glance at Harry.

Later that afternoon, Tom Riddle walked by his office again. More specifically, he walked _into_ his office. "Need directions to find your way out?" Harry sighed.

"Unfortunately for you, no." Riddle smirked cruelly, "I'm moving a few blocks from here. Old Sluggy agreed to lend me your services to, shall we say, _assist_ me."

This was not happening. Harry had idolized Riddle for years- accomplished, an astronaut, likeable and everything Harry wanted to be. Finding out he was a jerk was a tough blow- now he had to act as his-his- his servant!

 _I have no choice in the matter._ "Fine."

Harry walked out of the office, passing by Riddle without another look. Riddle quickly smothered his cigarette- _wasn't smoking forbidden inside?-_ and followed after him, somehow managing to seem as though he was leading.

"Come on. My car is over here. Stop slumping so much, I'm embarrassed to be seen with you."

Harry was done.

"Fuck no! You can't just order me around like this!"

There it was, the first spark of life in years. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd been this angry, but he also couldn't remember the last time he'd felt emotion this strongly. His life had faded into monotony, somewhere along the way, and this was… somehow refreshing. Not to say that he wasn't pissed. He was most definitely pissed.

Riddle turned towards him, eyebrows raising almost comically. "Oh? I'm sure your boss will be so _pleased_ by your refusal to follow his orders. Be a good boy and get over here."

Harry shuddered, forcing a smile onto his face. "You're right, I was out of line." He approached Riddle, hanging his head to show his submission. Riddle smirked, pleased.

Harry pulled back his arm and punched him squarely in the jaw.

This was stupid, this was so stupid, he shouldn't have let that bastard get to him- what would he do now? He was definitely going to lose his job. But he couldn't just give into Riddle. He ran across the parking lot towards his car, not daring to look back. Surprisingly, Riddle wasn't calling after him.

That night, Harry stared blankly into his TV, not seeing it. He might have to get a new apartment. At least he had some money saved, and he didn't have a family to support. He would get over this, he could find a job. His old one didn't pay that well anyways, but it was… closer to his parents. It didn't matter. Riddle definitely didn't matter. Harry was most certainly _not_ still fuming and secretly reveling in the sensation.

He decided to come to work as usual the next morning. He hadn't received any emails from his boss, surprisingly. Maybe he was waiting to fire him in person. Harry went to his desk and worked normally for a few hours, but shortly after lunch Dr. Slughorn walked into his office. He sighed. So this was the end.

"I'm sorry"

"You've been promoted."

They spoke simultaneously. Harry flushed, embarrassed. Wait. Did he say- he'd _what?_

Dr. Slughorn gazed at him oddly but carried on, "Mr. Riddle was very complimentary of you. He's insisted that you should be paid more, and I happen to agree. You've done an excellent job in your time here."

"I-Thank you, but I'd like to stay where I am." What the hell was Riddle playing at?

Dr. Slughorn looked surprised, but quickly laughed it off. "Nonsense, my dear boy! Your pay will be increased, and you won't have much more work than usual. I know what this is- you don't think you deserve this. Take the opportunity and run, I say! You'll still be in the same office, here. " Slughorn continued prattling on about his new responsibilities.

Harry just managed to restrain his snort. Riddle and polite didn't belong in the same sentence. It seemed Slughorn wouldn't take no for answer, though. Fine. Whatever Riddle was playing at, it wouldn't work.

The next morning when he entered his office, Riddle was sitting at Harry's desk, studying his nails. Upon Harry's entrance, he looked up sharply. His face didn't appear to be swollen at all, Harry noticed with some disappointment. On closer notice though, it looked like the skin under his right eye was a slightly different shade than the rest of him- was he wearing makeup?

"Oh, you're finally here. You really kept me waiting. Hurry up now, won't you?" With that, he walked past Harry and began striding down the hall.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You still need to help me move!" Riddle called back, turning around. "Or would you rather I tell Slughorn what really happened yesterday?

Riddle turned back and continued walking, leaving Harry standing in shock. He shook his head quickly. Riddle was so infuriating. He wouldn't let him get to him, though. He could help him move. Maybe the jerk would have the decency to stay away after that.

This time they made it to the car without any altercations. Riddle had a surprisingly modest vehicle. Now that he thought about it, he'd just assumed Riddle was wealthy because he was so famous.

"What's your name, anyways?"

Wait a second. Riddle didn't even know his _name?_

"Harry."

"Just Harry?"

Harry scowled, "Harry Potter."

At this, Riddle turned towards him with a genuine look of surprise. "Any relation to James Potter?"

After an uncomfortable pause, Harry finally replied. "He was my dad."

"Wow. He must be so disappointed."

Damn that bastard. Harry clenched his fists, trying to restrain his anger and sorrow. Harry knew he wasn't as accomplished as his parents, he'd come to terms with it a long time ago, even if he hadn't really. And Riddle, Tom Riddle was everything he wanted to be and more and so- so _infuriating._

"Hey, lighten up, _Harry._ Can't you take a joke? Get in the car."

Helping Riddle move was an interesting experience. The man's new apartment was nicer than Harry's own, but was still very practical. He didn't even bother Harry too much, although he put a weird sort of emphasis on his name.

The next day, Harry was calmly sitting in his office when Riddle walked in.

"We're getting lunch."

Harry just blinked. His life had been so surreal lately, it wasn't even that surprising. Trust Riddle to try to make his life miserable by forcing him to spend more time with him.

"No thanks."

"I'll pay."

Okay, that was strange. _Maybe Riddle was trying to put him in his debt._ Well, Harry wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth- he was fine taking Riddle's money.

"Alright."

Now Riddle looked surprised, but not displeased. "Come on, then." He turned away, leaving Harry almost jogging to catch up. What was it with him and walking so quickly?

For the next month, everything continued in the same strain. Riddle came to Harry's office every weekday and they went to lunch together. Harry was becoming disturbingly comfortable in his presence. Riddle was a surprisingly good conversationalist, and even his constant insults became routine. Harry was at least as rude to Riddle as Riddle was to him, yet he continued to pay for Harry's lunch. It was honestly all rather strange, but it was a nice interruption to the monotony of his life.

"Will you miss me, _Harry_?"

"Why would I miss you?"

At this, Riddle blinked. "Charming as ever. I'm glad to hear you're so worried about the success of my launch."

Wait, what?

"What launch?"

"You don't know?" Riddle looked genuinely shocked now.

"Know what?"

"I'm going up to the ISS."

Harry tried to restrain his surprise. "That leaves in a week, doesn't it? Wait, don't you need to be in Florida?"

"Will you drive there with me?" Riddle looked at Harry, his face oddly blank as though he was purposely restraining his emotions.

"…Fine."

Harry didn't ask how long he would be gone for, and Riddle didn't tell him. As Riddle exited the car, Harry's car, Riddle didn't want to leave his own in Florida for so long, Harry turned to him awkwardly.

"Good luck… Tom."

Riddle punched him in the face.

AN:

Okay I'm sorry I have no idea how NASA works, as I'm sure you can tell. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, though.

To anyone reading TWBTD: Chapter 3 is coming, it's just taking a bit longer than I expected.

If you're interested in TR/HP, feel free to check out my multichap This Will Be the Day

Also, if anyone here is a fan of Dramione, please check out my friend senitenlav26's new fic Someone I'm Not. It only has a prologue right now, but I have insider knowledge that chapter 1 is in the works :P


End file.
